Eu, Eu Mesma e James Potter
by DeeLuaa Black
Summary: Lilyno divã de sua própria consciencia


**Eu, Eu mesma, e James Potter **

Olha, não sou muito boa com apresentações, meu nome é Lily Evans, sou ruiva, de olhos verdes e bruxa, exato, bruxissima diga-se de passagem, eu sempre gostava quando haviam bruxas nas historias para dormir, gostaria de fazer uma história onde uma bruxa enfiasse um certo capitão da equipe de quadribol da escola em um caldeirão, e cozinhasse ele, pra virar um Ensopado de Potter! [risada maléfica] Ok, ok, foi só um ataque de ruiva, sim, não é de raiva, é de ruiva, porque eu sou ruiva.

_Jura? _

Eu não sou louca, juro, isso é apenas um modo de eu desabafar, com a minha consciência diga-se de passagem, afinal, a minha melhor amiga Anneliss, está namorando Sirius Black, o cara mais galinha e gostoso de Hogwarts, claro que agora ele riscou a parte galinha da sua apresentação, e ficou apenas gostoso. Mas bem, vamos ao Potter, o curioso objeto da minha odiação.

_Essa palavra não existe Lily._

O desabafo é meu, então a palavra existe.

_Ele não é objeto de sua "odiação", você gosta dele _

Você é louca?

_Sou, esqueceu que eu sou você?_

Cale a boca, e mesmo que eu gostasse do Potter, você não tem nada a ver, ele é um completo idiota, um idiota gostoso, muito gostoso, daqueles que você vai até os jogos de quadribol só pra olhar eles naqueles uniformes coladinhos.

._ Depois diz que não gosta dele, hunf!_

E não gosto, ele é um idiota, um idiota gos..

_Gostoso! Nós já sabemos_

Mais alguém aí tem uma consciência chata que nem a minha? Você! Aí na quarta fileira.

_Lily! Estamos aqui para que você admita para essa outra parte de você, que não sou eu, mais que ainda é você, e precisa admitir... Espera eu perdi o fio da meada na contagem de partes._

Alguém deveria ter me falado que eu era complicada.

_Você é complicada, James já disse isso, Liss já disse isso, Sirius e Remus também, até o Peter falou que você é complicada_

Peter? Olha, faz tempo que eu não vejo o Peter.

_Você o vê todos os dias na café da manha ¬ ¬, e se você girar essa sua cabecinha 60° você vai vê-lo._

Verdade! Droga, James me viu olhando, agora ele vai ficar pensando que eu sou afim dele.

_Você é afim dele _

Não sou! Me recuso a admitir isso. O fato de quem sabe, eu as vezes imaginar nós dois, em uma casinha de cerquinhas brancas, ou ele vestido de noivo com um smoking naquele corpo perfeito. Ou que eu ando brigando com ele só para ouvir ele falar que gosta de mim, e quem sabe me roubar um beijo para que eu possa retribuir, e xingá-lo, só para ouvir mais uma vez que ele gosta de mim.

_Mas de um tempo para cá, ele parou não foi? _

Bem, sim, ele anda me dando um gelo.

_E como você se sente em relação a isso? _

Está me psicanalisando? Bem, não é algo assim que possamos chamar de saudades, mas não sei, meus dias andam um tanto monótonos.

_E por que você não vai procurá-lo e diga o que sente? _

Porque eu simplesmente não posso chegar e dizer "Hey, James Potter eu estou apaixonada por você. É loucura mini - Lily"

_Acabou de admitir que está apaixonada por ele. Espera mini-Lily? _

É, mini – Lily, eu achei legal. Oh oh, ele está vindo para cá, o que eu faço?

_Bem, progredimos muito nessa sessão Lily, agora eu tenho que ir, bye bye._

Hey, espera, ela ta chegando.

- Olá, Lily – idiota, não fala comigo por dias, e vem com oi Lily.  
- Oi – eu disse fingindo que não estava me importando.  
- O que está fazendo? – eu sabia que ele era míope, mas nem tanto.  
- Lendo, não está vendo – isso Lily, seja durona!  
- Hum, ler de ponta cabeça deve ser uma legal – sorriso maldito!

Droga, eu não sei onde por a cara, o pior é que ele está certo, essa droga ta de cabeça para baixo.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo – ele virou meu livro de volta para a posição certa.

O que eu faço mini-Lily?

_Se vira, querida _

- Não sabia que gostava de romances, Lily – ele se sentou no braço da minha poltrona! Ta entendendo, muito perto!  
- É, eu gosto – cara ele ta muito perto. O que eu faço mini-Lily?

_Eu não sou o Oráculo, sabia? Sou apenas uma alusão mental da sua consciência _

- Então, o Príncipe _James_, puxa o rosto da princesa _Lily_ para perto – Oh Meu Merlin! Ele vai me beijar – Então a beija.

Merlin ele me beijou, ok, respire Lily, não derreta sobre essa poltrona, por mais que o seu coração pareça estar querendo sair de seu peito.

- Lily... – eu vou morrer, esses sussurros roucos me matam – Fica comigo vai?

Mini – Lily!! O que eu faço?

_Vive o Feliz Pra Sempre, ora essa _

N/a: Opaaa olha eu aqui de novo, isso foi um surto gente, do nada eu tive vontade escrever comédia, e deu no que deu, bom, a cada review a pessoa ganha um docee õ/

BeeeijO

DeeLuaa Black


End file.
